


A Summoner's Reflections

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Summoner spends her time reflecting on what happened during the year as well as share a tender moment with Alfonse.





	A Summoner's Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed a couple of typos and it should be good! Also my Summoner's name is Aviana!

With the last garland hung, the tree up and lit with candles, and gifts under the tree the castle was ready for Christmas Eve. Aviana stepped back from a stone wall that over looked a long passage way to admire her handy work. With her short stature and arms that barely reached past her thighs, it was quite the chore to put up the last garland that was tall enough for all to see. But after a few attempts and offers from others, which she politely declined, she managed to hang the garland between two suits of armor that were watching as the sun sank over the horizon and making sure that all of Aksr was safe. Aviana stared at these suits of armor with a sad yet critical look because right between these suits of armor was where she felt as if her world was crashing around her. 

It was here that she realized that she still loved Alfonse with all her heart after several incidents that broke them apart. It was out on the balcony across from the suits of armor where she screamed to the heavens to allow her to live without the pain of knowing that she’d never get back what she’d lost. It was at the end of that pathway she was standing in that Fjorm and she talked, heart to heart, and where she found out that Alfonse still loved her deeply. They were memories that caused her some anxiety and caused her to cringe at her foolishness…but she was glad that she had them. Without them, she wouldn’t have realized how truly great Alfonse was and how incredibly strong the people around her were. 

Without her falling out and mental breakdown, she wouldn’t have become the person that she was that day: a summoner with the strength and heart of a thousand heroes. As she stood there thinking, more things began to plague her mind…like all the heroes they had lost during their time in Muspell and Nifl. Oh, how she wished she could have saved Gunnthra or Laegjarn. She wished that they were there with her celebrating the holiday and rejoicing in their new union. But no matter how much she wished it, she couldn’t make it a reality. They were long gone, swallowed up by time and the rites of their respective countries. The world was cruel and it seemed even crueler this time of year. Aviana covered her face with her hand as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts of what she could have done and the tears that tempted to escape her eyes. 

She turned to the open windows which had winds whispering through them causing a slight chill to course through her body. She had been told that Askr never got snow, but it got cold enough that you would need more than just a simple shirt to keep you warm. Aviana was wearing a thick sweater that was printed with bells, holly, and various other things that celebrated the season. It was a bit rough on the skin so she had to wear an undershirt whenever she put it on, but that didn’t bother her much. The more layers the merrier. The sun had long sunk under the horizon and night fell across the land. What the sun left behind and the dark brought out were thousands of little stars that dotted the sky. Everywhere you looked there were little pinpricks of light that covered the sky and illuminated the land. 

The stars reminded her of what she had back home before she came to Askr. Even though it had been well over a year since she came to Askr and this would be her second Christmas here, she still wondered what it would have been like if she never left at all. Would she have been able to finish school? Would she have carried on with her life like normal? Would she have been…happy without the commotion the daily life of a summoner?  
Every year she thought of these questions and every year she came up with the same answer. She would have had an easier life, that was for sure, but she wouldn’t have been nearly as happy as she was now. Before she came to Askr, she was lonely and lost and it seemed like the anxiety she felt had no end. Being summoned was one of the best things to happen to her. She was able to outgrow her anxiety, meet people she never dreamt of meeting, and become a part of something that was bigger than herself. The world around her and the friends she had made helped to shape her into what she was today and for that she was truly grateful. If she had the option, she wouldn’t trade her summoning job or the new friends in her life for…anything really. She wouldn’t trade it for her schooling, her quiet life, or even for her cat Penny though she did wish she was there. A smile danced across her lips as the memories passed by her eyes one by  
one.

The cold nipped at her skin as she thought through these questions once more and she could feel as her last round of defense against the cold was failing. Her skin became tense and goose bumps popped up all over. She took a sharp intake of breath as she stepped away from the window and started to stroll down the pathway that she was in. She inspected each garland, tree, and light that greeted her along the way, making sure that everything was up to her standards. She wasn’t walking for long before she heard a voice calling her name. “Aviana?” it asked, echoing throughout the tunnel the pathway created, “You here?” 

“I’m down here!” Aviana shouted as she stopped walking. Before the person made their appearance, she already knew who it was. There was only one person that called her name with such love and such syrupy sweetness and that was Alfonse. He poked his head around one of the adjoining hallways in front of her before his whole body was visible. He too was wearing a scratchy, thick sweater but this one had a bluish hue and the majority of it was taken up by a large candy cane. Besides the infectious smile that he wore, Aviana noticed that he was carrying two mugs that he had brought from the kitchen. The smell of chocolate wafted from the small cups as he walked toward her, sending her into a relaxed state and causing a smile to cross her lips. “Chocolate.” She said with a sigh. 

Alfonse laughed at her euphoria and carefully handed her a mug. Aviana took a small sip of the hot chocolate and the smile on her face only grew. It was Alfonse’s specialty, hot chocolate. He always made it with the richest chocolate that he could find, mix it with heavy cream, and added hints of spices that just tickled every sense on your tongue. “What are you doing down here by yourself?” he asked worry on his face, “I was beginning to think that something was troubling you since you’re usually joining in on the festivities.” 

Aviana stared down the pathway once more, adoring the twinkling lights and slight smell of evergreen that the wind brought. “I was decorating the rest of the pathway, but mostly thinking.” She said, choosing her words carefully, “We have been through so much this year that it’s a miracle that any of us are still alive. What do you think of that?”

Alfonse paused for a minute, trying to figure out the right answer to her loaded question. He had given the subject thought, but he doubted that it was anywhere near the amount of thought that Aviana put into it. If he knew anything it was that Aviana loved to think and sometimes her thoughts drove her absolutely insane. During those times, all Alfonse could do is hold her and make sure that she is safe. After letting his mind wander for a minute or two, Alfonse looked back to his love and gave her a clear answer. “We…we lost a lot this year.” He said, “Beloved sisters, a whole entire country, and we almost lost our lives.” He said rehashing what Aviana had been thinking about, “But I am thankful every day that we are all still here, fighting for what we think is right. We have to remember those who have died or those who refuse to come to their senses, but we also have to remember to live our lives for them as if they were never gone in the first place. We owe it to them to be happy and live the lives they had given up theirs for. It’s the best that we can do to honor their memory.” 

Aviana smiled at Alfonse’s insightfulness and big heart. It had taken him a lot to get used to the fact that he had to let people in, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to lose people on the way. Life was difficult, but it didn’t mean that you could just straight up refuse to let anyone into the isolated world that you had built for yourself. Alfonse’s eyes were recently opened to that and Aviana tried to shut people out and failed before she realized that it was pointless. It was something that she was glad she learned about. 

Without saying another word, Aviana took Alfonse’s hand and interlaced it with hers. She touched the pads of his fingers tenderly and traced his palms gently. She held his fingers in hers and caressed the tops of his hands. Alfonse smiled and did the same. After a while they both put their hot chocolates down and leaned into each other in a dancing position. Aviana draped her arm over Alfonse’s shoulders and Alfonse found his hand on her waist. They started rocking back and forth to the sound of enchanting music drifting in from a nearby room and the wind that echoed through the chambers. Step by step they were becoming more and more entranced by the other’s strong presence and scent that they held. Aviana leaned her head against Alfonse’s shoulder and took in the smell of the cologne he was wearing. It was spicy yet soft. Just like him. 

Alfonse gently pressed his lips into the top of Aviana’s head and held her tightly as if it was the last time he was going to hold her. He noticed that Aviana smelled faintly of roses but there was also a faint hint of mint. It must have been a perfume she had gotten from Robin when they had one of their all night strategy sessions. Alfonse’s touch was soft and warm like he was holding a new born and Aviana held onto Alfonse as if he were the only thing holding her to this world. For once they felt at peace and they felt as if no harm could come to them, even if it was right around the corner. After a while of standing there Alfonse started to sing to Aviana along with the music. Aviana looked up to her love, sparkles and love in her eyes. His voice was so sensual and so smooth that Aviana started to sing along with him. 

Together they both sang as if they were the only two people in the castle. Their voices echoed throughout the corridor causing a few weird harmonies to form. However, their voices caused a joyous noise that caused others around them to start singing the song. When the whole entire castle was singing and they were satisfied with what they had created, Aviana and Alfonse stopped singing. They looked to each other and laughed. “There was one thing that I forgot to ask you, my sweet princess.” Alfonse said, “What do you want for Christmas this year?” 

Aviana stood there perplexed by his question. She was so busy making sure everyone else was happy, she didn’t think about what her wants for that Christmas were. But it didn’t take her long to come up with an answer. She reached up to Alfonse, kissing him on the lips and gently placing her hands on his face. Alfonse wrapped his arms around her waist taking in her kiss and beautiful touch. 

When they broke the kiss, Aviana smiled and said one thing, “You’re all I need for Christmas this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it's not too late to post Christmas things. This was one of the first things that popped into my mind when I thought of Christmas for my Summoner and Alfonse. It's a super fluffy thing and I knew from the beginning that it was going to end like that! Have a good day and Happy Holidays!


End file.
